Nathaniel Howe/Dialogue
Nathaniel Howe's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Nathaniel Howe shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. Nathaniel's remarks * (Upon switching to him as active character)"Why does it feel like I'm being dragged around by unseen forces?" * (Upon being selected if approval isn't high enough) "Oh go soak your head!" * (During fight) "Never a dull moment!" * (Entering the Avvar Crypt for the first time) "My mother always forbade us from playing in the cellars. Now I know why." * (Upon entering Amaranthine) "They used to display the heads of traitors over that gate. I suppose my father is lucky his didn't end up there." * (When entering the Amaranthine market) "There was an old lady here who used to sell apples as big as my head. I think she was a witch." * (On the bridge in Knotwood Hills) "I fell down a flight of stairs once. They looked much like this particular set of stairs." * (Upon seeing the Children for the first time) "Interesting. A new form of darkspawn?" * (Upon finding the secret passage in Kal'Hirol) "This is a little too convenient, isn't it? I hope it isn't another trap." * (When walking inside Kal'Hirol Main Hall) "Ugh! I think the wall just slimed me!" * (When nearing large lyrium container in Kal'Hirol Trade Quarter) "This is that substance, lyrium, isn't it? I've never seen so much of it in one place." * (Kal'Hirol Lower Reaches, in the long hallway) "Is anyone else afraid of what we'll find at the end of this corridor?" * (Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches, near the broodmother pit) "Those...those, er...tentacles. They can't get to us up here, can they?" * (When entering the Wending Wood upon seeing the wreaked caravan) "It's no wonder Mervis sounded desperate. The guild must be losing a great deal of money." * (At an overlook in the Wending Wood, near the suspicious camp.) "I'd forgotten how lovely the Wending Wood could be. I traveled the trade routes as a child, with my father." * (At burial pit in the Wending Wood) "These bodies were brought here. You can see drag marks—here and here. Someone was trying to...hide them." * (Initial remark when entering the Blackmarsh) "They say this marsh was once inhabited, until one day everyone disappeared." * (Past the old sign upon entering the Blackmarsh) "(Nervous humming)" * (When nearing the dragon bone head in the Blackmarsh) "When I was a child, I visited a traveling fair that had an entire dragon skeleton on exhibition." * (Near a Veil Tear in the Blackmarsh) "What is that? It looks like...something ghostly, almost like the Fade." * (After killing the Children a second time) "We have seen these darkspawn before." * (Near ruined house in the Blackmarsh) "I hear that one day the Blackmarsh was thriving, and the next everyone was just...gone." * (First entering the Blackmarsh Undying) "I'd like to know who this "Mother" is, and why she worked so hard to entrap us." * (On the path toward the village in The Blackmarsh Undying) "This...this must be what the village was like, before it was forgotten." * (Approaching the coffins in the first room of the Shadowy Crypt) "Ugh. That's not right!" * (On the bridge after the first tower in Drake's Fall) "''That's a striking vista. The Mother sure knows how to choose a lair." Nathaniel and Anders Nathaniel and Justice * '''Justice': So you are a thief? * Nathaniel: Who, me? Not by profession, my friend. * Justice: And yet you were imprisoned for attempted theft. * Nathaniel: Of things which belonged to my family, and which were taken from us unjustly. * Justice: A likely tale. * Justice: You have not paid for your crime yet, mortal. * Nathaniel: Still stewing over that, are you? * Justice: You have been freed, but you have not offered penance. * Nathaniel: Isn't being forced to listen to you, penance enough? * Nathaniel: Do you do anything besides ponder what is just and unjust? * Justice: It is not all I do. It does, however, define my being. * Nathaniel: So you were born just? A little, self-righteous baby of justice crawling around the Fade? * Justice: I was not born. I simply am. * Nathaniel: Will you ever need to switch bodies, Justice? * Justice: I did not even wish to possess this one. Why would I switch to another? * Nathaniel: You might need to. Unless you wish to look even more obviously like a corpse. * Justice: I...would prefer not to think of it. * Justice: This... thing you spoke of. Switching bodies. * Nathaniel: Not a favorite topic of yours, I take it? * Justice: Would such a thing be permitted? Would it not be considered... abominable? * Nathaniel: If they're dead, it's not as if they need the body, Justice. * Justice: But I can still feel the man who once lived. I know his life, his... It is not just a body. * Nathaniel: That's...good, isn't it? I'd rather you felt that way. * Justice: Perhaps you are right. * Nathaniel: What if you found a living body to possess? * Justice: Even if I knew how, I would not possess the living. Such is an act for demons. * Nathaniel: What if the person were willing? * Justice: Why would a mortal ever allow such a thing? * Nathaniel: For life. For love. Perhaps together, you can do what they cannot do alone. If you gave instead of taking, I would consider you no demon. * Justice: It is...something to consider. Thank you, Nathaniel. * Nathaniel: What happens when this body of yours...expires? * Justice: How long does such a process take? * Nathaniel: I don't know. Can you still walk around once you're simply bones? * Justice: So I'm led to believe, yes. * Nathaniel: That is incredibly disturbing. Nathaniel and Oghren * Oghren: The whole "quiet and stoic" thing must get you a lot of action, huh? * Nathaniel: I take it you are an admirer, Oghren? * Oghren: What? No! No, well not unless--no! * Nathaniel: Good. Then I needn't worry about getting too drunk at camp. * Oghren: Heh. Okay, I like you. Just not in that way. * Nathaniel: My brother used to drink like you do, dwarf. * Oghren: Fun fellow to have around then, your brother? * Nathaniel: He could find his fun almost anywhere. And then he would vomit on your shoes. * Oghren: Ah, good times. * Nathaniel: Have you ever thought of returning to Orzammar? * Oghren: Not sure I can. Technically, I'm a surface dwarf, now. * Nathaniel: Why "technically?" You don't know for certain? * Oghren: It's not like they send you a letter. "Congratulations! You have been ejected from the warrior caste!" * Nathaniel: Do you care? * Oghren: Sometimes. Then I drink more and it goes away. * Nathaniel: Allow me to say, ser dwarf, that you are a frightening force on the battlefield. * Oghren: Is this a joke? I only let loose that time because I was surprised... * Nathaniel: No, it... it was a compliment. * Oghren: I don't get many of those. * Nathaniel: I don't see why. Your skills are-- * Oghren: (Belches) * Nathaniel: Okay, yes. I think I do see why. * Oghren: You're Rendon Howe's little blighter. * Nathaniel: That's one way of putting it. * Oghren: They talked about you in the army. Fergus Cousland said you wouldn't have the stones to show your face again. But you proved him wrong. I respect that. * Nathaniel: You do? * Oghren: Yeah. Throw caution to the wind, run headlong into danger, and sod the consequences -- that's the only way to live. * Nathaniel: Thanks... I think. * Oghren: Yep. Don't you give a piss what the others think. Oghren's got your back. (Alternate line of "They talked about you in the army" if the Warden-Commander is Orlesian) * Oghren: You've certainly got stones, coming back here after your family was disgraced. I respect that. * Nathaniel: Were you there when my father was killed? * Oghren: (Sigh) Don't go digging in the dust for things laid to rest. It does no one any good. * Nathaniel: Whatever people say about him, he was still my father. And I just want to know if he... if he suffered. * Oghren: I'm not the person to ask. * Nathaniel: (Sigh) Very well, Oghren. Evade the question. * Oghren: You know, when your father took over the Arl of Denerim's palace, he moved his bedroom next to the dungeon. * Nathaniel: What are you talking about? * Oghren: Sounds like someone liked to nip down for a bit of torture before bedtime. * Nathaniel: Why are you telling me this?/Delilah did say that Father had begun indulging his darker side... * Oghren: Everyone needs daddy issues. Just trying to help. Nathaniel and Sigrun * Nathaniel: I've watched you fight, Sigrun. The Legion of the Dead trains its people well. * Sigrun: Oh, they taught me a few tricks, but I was fighting long before then. * Nathaniel: Oh? You fought in Orzammar's army? * Sigrun: Fighting for scraps of food. For a place to sleep. For survival. * Nathaniel: Oh, I... I didn't mean... * Sigrun: It's all right. You're a noble. * Nathaniel: Sigrun, I understand how difficult surviving poverty can be. When I came back from the Free Marches, I had nothing. No money, no family--nothing. * Sigrun: I'm sorry. I didn't know that. * Nathaniel: You have my respect for surviving what you did. * Sigrun: I didn't survive. Legion of the Dead, remember? * Nathaniel: ...oh. * Sigrun: Cheer up; no one loves a grump. * Nathaniel: For a dead woman you're remarkably perky. * Sigrun: I could be less perky if you like. 'The darkness of the Deep Roads is seeped into my soul. The world is dead, my heart is black. Alas. Woe. Woe!' * Nathaniel: Let's stick to perky. * Nathaniel: How do you stand living under all that rock? * Sigrun: I don't understand. We just do. * Nathaniel: Orzammar is under a mountain. Just thinking about the crushing weight of a mountain overhead makes me shudder. * Sigrun: Surfacers live in buildings. If a building falls on you, it will make you just as dead. * Nathaniel: Thanks for the reminder. * Nathaniel: You don't think you're actually ''dead, do you? * '''Sigrun': Me? Not actually dead, no. Symbolically dead, perhaps. * Nathaniel: And what is the difference? * Sigrun: '''Several pints of blood. * '''Nathaniel: That part of Orzammar--Dust Town, it's called? Is it really as I've heard? * Sigrun: I've no idea. What have you heard? * Nathaniel: That it's like a really terrible slum. Or an alienage. * Sigrun: Oh, no, no. I've seen an alienage. It was rather nice. * Nathaniel: I'm beginning to feel very fortunate. * Sigrun: Isn't perspective wonderful? You'd think people who are so tall would have more of it. * Sigrun: I found something under my bed at the keep. Something tells me it's yours. * Nathaniel: Miss Maggie! I remember her. She's not mine--she belonged to my sister, Delilah. Miss Maggie was her favourite doll. * Sigrun: Miss Maggie appears to be missing her arms. * Nathaniel: Delilah and I had a fight. Then I ripped off Maggie's arms and hid them in places where Delilah would find them later. * Sigrun: What a sweetheart you were. Nathaniel and Velanna * Nathaniel: Your glares suggest that you do not care for my presence. * Velanna: I am simply wondering how your kind can call yourselves "nobles." It seems ironic. * Nathaniel: We like irony. And it rolls off the tongue better than "oppressors." * Velanna: Ah, so you're a funny human. * Nathaniel: Not I. I wouldn't dare lighten your mood, my lady. * Velanna: (Grunts) * Nathaniel: Still with the deadly looks, my lady? * Velanna: "My lady" is such a human thing to call someone. * Nathaniel: It is a term of respect. You think it's human to be respectful? * Velanna: Now you're mocking me. * Nathaniel: I think you're a lovely woman, and due some respect. So I call you a lady. * Velanna: Well... stop it! * Velanna: So you not only gave up on killing the Grey Warden who murdered your father, you actually joined the order. * Nathaniel: Are you trying to pick a fight, Velanna? Baiting me like this is juvenile. * Velanna: I just wanted to know how you felt. * Nathaniel: How do you feel knowing you murdered all those people because you were too arrogant to check your facts? * Velanna: Warm and fuzzy. * Nathaniel: You're a terrible person. And your ears are clownish. * Velanna: What? Who's juvenile now? * Velanna: I may have misjudged you a little. * Nathaniel: Just a little? * Velanna: I sometimes paint all humans with the same brush. * Nathaniel: As long as it's such a pretty brush, I don't mind. * Velanna: I'm sure I don't know what that means. * Nathaniel: It means your apology is appreciated, my lady. * Velanna: Well, then. Good. * Velanna: When you were talking about the pretty brush, did you mean... me? * Nathaniel: (Chuckles) It can't be the first time someone's said you're pretty. * Velanna: And if it is? * Nathaniel: Then you must not talk to many people. * Velanna: Most people aren't worth talking to. * Nathaniel: You believe that your ancestors used to be immortal. * Velanna: I don't "believe" it. It's true. * Nathaniel: How do you know? * Velanna: Why would the elders lie? * Nathaniel: Why indeed? * Velanna: So you don't believe the elves were immortal. * Nathaniel: '''When did I say that? * '''Velanna: You asked me if I believed that my ancestors were once immortal. * Nathaniel: '''And where in that question was it implied that I believed otherwise? * '''Velanna: Then you'' do believe the elves were immortal. * '''Nathaniel': I didn't say that either. * Velanna: You...are...exasperating. * Nathaniel: So you have a sister? A younger sister? * Velanna: That is no secret. I've mentioned her several times now. * Nathaniel: For the longest time, I thought my sister was dead. When we were children, she put beetles in my blankets. She would laugh to hear me shriek. * Velanna: Seranni liked to put sap in my hair. She also pushed me into an icy river. Twice. * Nathaniel: Ouch. * Velanna: Hmm. Yes. Why did I want to rescue her, again? Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening dialogues